


Elide and Lorcan Misunderstandings

by FandomDepressant



Category: Throne - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDepressant/pseuds/FandomDepressant
Summary: Elide wakes up from a nightmare that is true, but she doesn't want to believe it is. She reaches across the bed for Lorcan only to find another male that's not him, and gets really sad.





	Elide and Lorcan Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so constructive criticism is welcome and helpful. Please tell me what you think.

 Elide watched the battle roll out around her she saw all of her friends and comrades fighting beside her, and felt the familiar magical brace supporting her ankle. Even with him fighting hard on the front lines, Lorcan still made sure she could fight. Her thoughts almost drifted to the argument all of them had right before the battle, everyone was arguing about how she shouldn't be able to fight but she argued on how Chaol and Yrene were allowed to fight and they let her. After that she and Lorcan had another fight about it. She was trying to convince him not to brace her leg because he would need all the magic he could get. But he wouldn't listen and just walked out of the tent. 

A soldier swung at her disrupting her thoughts, she parried but caught a little scratch on the side, a minute later it was gone thanks to Yrene who was fighting beside her and healing as many soldiers as she could. Chaol was beside her so they didn't get separated just in case Yrene ran out of energy. Elide fought by their side and tried to get most of the heat off of them. Another soldier swung at Yrene, but she and Chaol were already facing off a group of valg and regular enemy soldiers. Elide steeped to the side with her mangled ankle and didn't realize that the brace was fading until she cut the soldier down and felt pain. Elide winced and tried to see to the front, but there were still too many soldiers. The magic brace was still flickering when she lunged at Yrene and Chaol and pulled them to where Nox, Fenrys, and Connall were fighting.

Fenrys wasn't in his wolf form yet, he looked over at Elide and concern flicked in his eyes when she threw Chaol and Yrene to them and winced. "Watch them," she shouted to him. Fenrys nodded and told the other two, then walked over to her.

"Elide what's wrong?" He asked

"I don't know, Lorcan's brace for me is flickering i have to go check on him." Elide said, blocking another soldier. Fenrys nodded and looked around. Not too far ahead, Gavriel was fighting beside Aedion and Lysandra. He gestured to the others behind him that he would be right back, Connall hesitated but nodded, still with Nox, Chaol, and Yrene. Fenrys grabbed Elide and ran to Gavriel cutting down soldiers in his path.

Gavriel looked up and quickly shifted from his lion form, he looked at Elide and Fenrys as they formed a semicircle back to back so they could talk. "What's wrong?" Gavriel shouted, Aedion and Lysandra joined them.

"I think somethings wrong with Lorcan, his magic is flickering, badly." Elide shouted back. She supposed it was no surprise, they had been fighting for 6 days with few breaks, but she didn't think it was supposed to be this bad. Apparently the others didn't either.

"Where is Yrene and Chaol?" Lysandra asked.

"With Connall, Nox, and soon to be me." Fenrys replied. "I came to see if Gavriel could take Elide to the front to chec-" Fenrys didn't get t finish his sentence because Elide suddenly felt the magic brace go away altogether, and the strain of six days worth of fighting caught up to her ankle in an instant. She fell to the ground with a wail. Gavriel didn't wait for an explanation. He used his magic to brace Elides ankle and shifted into lion form, Lysandra picked Elide up and put her on Gavriels back. He took off as soon as she was secure weaving through soldiers, Lysandra was right behind him in her ghost leopard form, fighting soldiers off of him. Aedion was a little behind, defending her and Gavriel. Fenrys shifted and ran back to the others, worrying but kept fighting. 

The brace helped Elide when they got close to the front, she jumped off Gavriel and rolled. Standing back up she looked around frantically. All around her it was nasty and bloody, plenty of soldiers from both sides were down and it truly looked like a massacre. She caught sight of Lorcan and started swinging her sword and walking to him. Gavriel, Lysandra, and Aedion formed a guard around her back and sides. She kept swinging, getting closer to him with each step. She finally got close enough to see who he was fighting, and her heart stopped dead. ' _No no no no, he is not supposed to be here'_ Her mind screamed. They were fighting Maeves army, so why was he here. She stopped and all she could do was stare, the others looked at what she was staring at and their eyes went wide with understanding. She stood there, all she could do was watch as Lorcan faced off against her uncle Vernon and his group of what looked like 20 Ilken. She was close enough to hear what was said, 

"You took my niece once before, now I will take something from her." Vernon sneered. Elide heard him and she stopped breathing, she was close enough to hear him, but she wasn't close enough or fast enough to stop him as Vernon swung his sword and stabbed Lorcan clean through the chest. Elide screamed and ran at him, tripping and falling, still screaming. Lorcan heard her and turned his head. She screamed harder as Vernon pulled his sword out and laughed, Lorcans eyes were full of fear, pain, and sorrow. Elide got up and ran to him, she got to him and dropped to her knees in front of him. 

"E-lide....Peranth...you" Lorcan breathed, his eyes paled and he stopped breathing.

"LORCAN" Elide screamed. The rest of the battle was a blur. All she knew was that they won and Lorcan died...

Elide woke up gasping, out of breath. She was shaking but not from the cold, she reached across her giant bed trying to grab Lorcans hand and cuddle close to him as he chased away her nightmares with sooth whispering, like she knew he would. But the hand she grabbed was not Lorcans, it was a princes, his name was Emerald. Pretty name, but his personality was anything but. Aelin, Rowan, and everybody else knew this so they kept them apart as much as possible. No one wanted her to marry him, but he threatened to go to war, and just getting out of a bloody one, and just barely, wasn't going to work. So Elide married him, because she did not want any of her companions to break up with their special partners. They all disagreed but Elide ended the conversation with three words that were still to raw for her and all the others in that rooms heart, tongue, and ears. "He. Is. Dead." With that she walked out and her and Emerald got married the nest day. 

Now he woke with a start, and smacked her hand away. "Get over those stupid nightmares, they are for children." His voice was scratchy from sleep, but you could still easily hear the anger and annoyance in his voice. He rolled over and went back to sleep, while Elide slid out of bed and changed into warmer clothes so she could go outside. As she walked out she thought about what happened after the war. And about how the nightmare she just had, wasn't a nightmare it all. It actually happened, the tears ran down her face, like they did each night.

Lysandra had rushed her to the back as soon as she could. She had put Elide in the infirmary, hoping that she slept and forgot about it, while she went back to the war. Only one part of that plan worked, Lysandra got to go back and fight and Elide fell asleep, only to wake up screaming Lorcans name again. After the war, Elide didn't say anything for a long time. She didn't speak, only screamed at night after the nightmares.


End file.
